issueinfinityfandomcom-20200214-history
5th Column
Overview Formed in 1938 by the fascists Requiem, Vandal and Nosferatu, the 5th Column is an organization that has gone through a great deal of change. From their early days fighting the First Hero Brigade to their rebirth during the Rikti Invasion, they have always been one of the most insidious threats in Paragon City. It's truly ironic that their biggest defeat was at the hands of enemies from within. The Center and his Council cronies beat the 5th Column at their own game, or so it would appear. Not all the loyalists were subsumed by the Council's takeover, and it's only a matter of time before a strong leader brings the 5th Column back to power. Background Before they were taken over by the Council, The Fifth Column stood as the last remaining threat from World War II, a group of super powered fascists still fighting a war the rest of the world left behind fifty years ago. The Fifth Column has the nefarious distinction of actually triggering the United States' involvement in the war against Nazi Germany. Hitler first sent the covert super team to Paragon City in 1939, tasked with spying on and sabotaging US shipping and naval development. In 1941, as the navy's Atlantic Fleet mustered in Paragon Harbor with a convoy of supply vessels destined for England, the Fifth Column struck. The attack force destroyed dozens of ships and injured thousands before they withdrew into hiding. The Nazi spies spent the rest of the war wreaking havoc up and down the Eastern seaboard, fighting countless skirmishes with America's own heroes. Under the leadership of the ruthless and deadly Requiem, the Fifth Column killed hundreds and cost the US millions in war materials. In the closing months of the war they became desperate and careless, and heroes like The Statesman brought most of the covert cadre to justice. Under the leadership of its founder and former leader Requiem, they spent the next several decades building its resources and power base. There is some evidence that the group helped incite social discord and fostered criminal groups across the country. These activities provided the Fifth Column with a continual supply of new recruits and funds for research. It is only in the months after the end of the Rikti Invasion, that the Fifth Column resurfaced. An individual claiming the name and authority of the war criminal Requiem appeared to be in charge and may in fact be the same person who originally led the group. He has declared all out war on the United States and Paragon City in particular. The group operates out of underground bases and safe houses secreted throughout the city. Thus far, attacks have generally been aimed at frightening the population and disrupting the city's infrastructure. Captured Fifth Column soldiers have revealed little about their organization's plans except that Requiem has only begun to unfold his intentions for the city. Current rumors are circulating that the 5th Column will rise again. Even if this was true, under whose leadership will it be? Architect Entertainment Description Formed in 1938 by fascists Requiem, Vandal, and Nosferatu, the 5th Column is an organization that has gone through a great deal of change. From their early days fighting the Hero Brigade to their rebirth during the Rikti invasion, they have always been one of the most insidious threats in Paragon City. It's truly ironic that their biggest defeat was at the hands of enemies from within. The Center and his Council cronies beat the 5th Column at their own game, or so it would appear. Not all the loyalists were subsumed by the Council takeover, and it's only a matter of time before a strong leader brings the 5th Column back to power. Villain Types Nebel_Fist.jpg|It doesn't take much training or expertise to join the 5th Column. Members who have neither receive basic weapons and are immediately put into service in the ranks of the Nebel, the 5th Column's front-line ranks. After all, the 5th Column believes in the survival of the fittest. Nebel_Uber_Fist.jpg|It doesn't take much training or expertise to join the 5th Column. Members who have neither receive basic weapons and are immediately put into service in the ranks of the Nebel, the 5th Column's front-line ranks. After all, the 5th Column believes in the survival of the fittest. 298px-Nebel_Elite_Fist.jpg|Once a soldier has proven his total commitment to the cause, he is transferred into the ranks of the Elite. Only one in five soldiers survive long enough to achieve this promotion. Nebel Elites receive first stage super soldier serum that improves their physical prowess to the level of Olympic athletes. They also go through training courses before being put back into the battle lines. After all, the 5th Column has made an investment in their sucess. Nacht_Fire.jpg|The Nacht is the 5th Column special operations division, tasked with covert ops, assasinations, and espionage. Even the lowest level recruits receive some special training, perticularly in stealth and evasion techniques. New recruits must have some military or law enforcement experience before being accepted into the Nacht. 300px-Nacht_Oberst.jpg|The Ubermenschen of the Nacht have transcended mere special ops status. They are each unto themselves a powerful covert force, capable of taking on operations that would normally require an entire team of commandos. In addition to their enhanced physical and mental attributes, they receive training in security systems, computer infiltration and surveillance equipment. In many ways, they are the perfect spies. 300px-Raserei_Uber_Unter.jpg|The Raserei are the pride and joy of the 5th Column's army. They represent the ideal to which all other followers of the cause should aspire. Not only are they disciplined, well-trained soldiers, they are also perfect students of the fascist beliefs that form the core of the 5th Column's ideology. Only those who have proven both their ability and loyalty are permitted to join the ranks of the Raserei. Raserei_Unter.jpg|Elite members of the Raserei have not only proven their loyalty to the cause: they have also shown themselves capable of bringing new members into the fold. Only those who have achieved Elite status are allowed to interact directly with potential recruits. Their fanatical devotion ensures that they will either convert the potential member, or kill him. Either way, the secrets of the 5th Column remain secure. Vampyr_Mesmerist.jpg|The Vampyri are not true vampires at all. They are instead the ultimate result of the 5th Column's super soldier program. It takes a full year of chemical treatmets and surgical enhancements to create a single vampyr, but the result is one of the most deadly killing machines in the world. All Vampyri have incredible strenght, speed and resilence. The Vampyr Mesmerist has potent hypnotic abilities that entrance enemies and render them helpless. 497px-Nightwolf.jpg|The nature of the Nightwolves remains a terrifying mistery. These monstruous, werewolf like creatures were once human beings, but they have since been warped beyond all recognition. Unlike the Vampyri, these beasts are not the result of any known super-serum treatment. Many suspect that a dark energy force is involved in their transformation. Mek_Man.jpg|Vandal, the genius behind the 5th Column's technology, created the first Mek Men during World War II. He's been improving on them ever since. The tough and deadly versions in operation today are 100 times more dangerous that their predecessors of 60 years ago. Modern Mek Men have tough, thick armor, redundant systems that resist damage, and a powerful onboard AI that makes them faster and smarter than most human soldiers. 299px-Nacht_Elite_Oberst.jpg|A Nacht Oberst is responsible for overseeing squads of covert operatives. Since covert ops need to be precise and perfectly executed, a Nacht Oberst is valued chiefly for his ability to follow orders precisely and make sure his troops do the same. In return for loyalty and good service, Oberst receive their first taste of super soldier serum, making them stronger and quicker than any normal human could be. Wolfpack.jpg|The ultimate in automated fighting systems, the Mk II Wolfpack robot is fearsome in combat, capable of taking on whole armored companies by itself. The robots' unerring aim and large caliber weaponry make them a threat to any hero they come across. Their enhanced AI allows them to coordinate with the 5th Column's human troops, making them the perfect battlefield commanders. Steel_Valkyrie.jpg|The Steel Valkyrie class Hoverbot is one of the 5th Column's more ingeniuos inventions. Rumor has it that Vandal was inspired by the Rikti attack drones, but there have been versions of the machines in sevice since WW II. Mounted with omni-directional jets and banks of armor piercing rockets, the Steel Valkyries are quite maneuverable and pack a deadly punch. They can make the skies a very dangerous place. Leaders Col. Burkholder Main Article: Col. Burkholder Col. Burkholder has made a name for himself in the 5th Column. His obsession with robotics led him to carve off his own arm and replace it with one of steel, it also led him to create a terrifying robot factory. There is nearly nothing Burkholder won't do to achieve his own ends. Schadenfreude Schadenfreude has remained loyal to the 5th Column cause and has risen to a high rank within the resurgent organization. Vandal Schadenfreude has remained loyal to the 5th Column cause and has risen to a high rank within the resurgent organization. Nosferantu Main Article: Nosferatu Few truly appreciate the genius of Nosferatu's super soldier program, and none more so than himself. Nosferatu was so entranced by his ability to create the super strong Vampyri that he became one of them. He has since improved upon his original design by granting himself several new abilities. He can mesmerize his opponents, leaving them helpless. Some say he can even siphon off the life force of his foes. Protean Main Article: Protean Protean is a notorious shapeshifter, known for his murders of high profile heroes and their families. His earliest victims were the parents of Manticore. He also is responsible for the death of Dauntless, Galaxy Girl's sidekick. It was rumored that Manticore killed Protean in a fight some time ago but somehow Protean survived. He is now out to continue his reign of terror upon the people of Paragon and the Isles, while aiding the forces of Praetoria! Maestro Main Article: Maestro As a child, Vincenzo Alferi dreamed of becoming a great composer, but those dreams were shattered when he lost his hearing due to a car accident. The 5th Column offered to perform a radical experiment that might restore his hearing, and Vincenzo agreed without hesitation. Unfortunately, things did not go as planned. An Arachnos attack on the facility resulted in a power surge at the worst possible moment. Instead of restoring him, the resulting explosion created a permanent resonance in Vincenzo's body. He agreed to join the 5th Column if they would give him the opportunity for vengeance against Arachnos. Requiem Main Article: Requiem Ridolfo Uzzano has come a long way from his humble beginning as one of Mussolini's lapdogs. The primary cause of his success was his fusion with a Nictus, a being of utter darkness. The Nictus gave Ridolfo the ability to scorch his foes with an infernal fire. Though he is now over 100 years old, Requiem remains a fearsome foe in battle. Reichsman Main Article: Reichsman This Marcus Cole, from an alternate dimension, was a rogue and a mercenary who was exposed to mustard gas during World War I. In search of a cure for the effects of the gas, Marcus discovered the Well of the Furies. He drank from the well and was granted incredible powers. Adopting the persona of Reichsman, Marcus used these powers in the service of the Axis powers on his world, leading them to victory over their foes. When he discovered the existence of another Earth, he traveled there and was defeated and imprisoned by the Freedom Phalanx. Now he's back, and ready for revenge. Named bosses * 5th Column Art Collector (Raserei Ubermenschen Oberst) * Commandant Pfeiffer (Raserei Ubermenschen Oberst) * Dieter (Raserei Ubermen) * Field Marshal Bulech (Vampyr Commandant) * Heinrich (Nebel Unteroffizier) * Jeroen (Raserei Ubermen) * Lt. Kurtz (Vampyr Adjutant) * Lt. Schrekker (Vampyr Adjutant) * Maj. Snyder (Nebel Elite Oberst) Category:Enemies